


Changing my allegiance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I trust this is the right decision.





	Changing my allegiance

Our story begins in The Forbidden Forest a week after Barty Crouch Sr. was supposed to kill every centaur. The Minister For Magic wasn't too pleased with him and he has become close friends with one of the centaurs, Firenze.

Firenze asked, "Why are you still here, Barty?"

Barty told him, "I want to change my allegiance."

Firenze gasped. "You want to pledge your allegiance to my herd?"

Barty nodded and smiled. "I've never felt more at home than I've felt this past week here with you."

Firenze smirked. "And my herd?"

Barty blushed. "Yeah."

Firenze chuckled. "I've never noticed it before, but you're sort of cute in a friendship sort of way when you blush."

Barty muttered, "Sure, in a friendship sort of way."


End file.
